


A Hill of Beans

by rsadelle



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to tie you up and hit you with a flogger." Harvey's watching for it, so when he gets a hitch of Mike's breath, he keeps going. "And if you're very good, I might fuck you. Or you can leave and this never happened."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hill of Beans

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning/Enticement:** Kink.

"What is with you today?"

Mike shakes his head. "Sorry. It's just." He looks at Harvey like he's trying to decide what to tell him. "I used to get high when it got like this and now I don't, and I'll be fine."

"Stop," Harvey says when Mike tries to leave. "Remember Trevor? I can't fix it if I don't know what's wrong. What do you mean when it gets like this?"

"You can't fix this."

"Try me."

"There's a lot of stuff in my head. Going for a run might work, but I don't have time. Drinking doesn't usually work, but getting high did."

Harvey narrows his eyes and studies Mike. He can't believe he's even thinking about this. "Can you make it through the day?"

Mike startles, like he didn't think Harvey could actually do anything about it. He'll learn. "Yes."

"Good. Get back to work. Stay out of Louis's way. We'll deal with this later."

After Mike's gone, Donna walks a file into his office. "You're not really thinking about doing what I think you're thinking about doing." At his look she says, "You bet I listened to that one." At a second look, she shakes her head. "You sure you know what you're getting into?"

"I always know what I'm getting into."

Donna doesn't bother with a reply other than a skeptical look before she leaves his office.

*

Harvey calls Mike from the car. "Finish whatever can't be left until tomorrow, then come to my place." Between Mike finishing up and taking his bike, Harvey will have plenty of time to set things up.

He also knows, and isn't proven wrong, that it won't take Mike long to do whatever it is he needs to do to call it good for the evening.

Mike knocks, politely, and he looks done in, more so than an associate's long day should account for. Dark circles under his eyes, scruff covering his jaw, fingers twitching.

Harvey lets him in.

"You're not going to get me high, right?" Mike says. He digs the heel of his hand into his eye socket. "You know you can't fix everything."

"Do you trust me?"

Mike says, "Yes," without hesitation.

Harvey nods. "Okay."

Mike rubs his eyes again. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tie you up and hit you with a flogger." Harvey's watching for it, so when he gets a hitch of Mike's breath, he keeps going. "And if you're very good, I might fuck you. Or you can leave and this never happened."

Mike's hands have dropped to his sides. "And you think that'll work?" He's not just thinking with his dick. He's still using that mind of his. Good.

"If you trust me and I do it right, then, yeah, I think it'll work." If Mike trusts him and he can do it right, then Mike's not going to be thinking about anything for at least eight hours.

Mike looks at him, and Harvey lets him, lets him see whatever it is that might be slipping through around the edges. Harvey sees Mike make his decision before he sees Mike realize it.

"Okay," Mike says.

"Good," Harvey says. "We stop if you stay stop. Take off your clothes. Fold them over something. You're not wrinkling even your suit for this. I'll be back in a minute."

In the bedroom, he takes off his jacket, rolls up his sleeves, and gets the small box off the bed. If Mike had left, he never would have known what Harvey'd put together, and it all could have gone back into the larger box in his closet.

Mike's just pulling off his boxers when Harvey gets back. His shoes are lined up neatly, his suit draped over the back of one of the chairs.

Harvey does a quick calculation. He'd been thinking the coffee table, but he doesn't want to have to bend that far.

He puts the box down, wraps one arm around Mike's stomach. "Over the back of the couch." He almost calls Mike "Rookie," but it won't do to have him associate that with this. Mike bends at his touch, but his spine is still stiff. "This stops if you say stop," Harvey reminds him. "No consequences."

"There are always consequences," Mike says. His spine loosens a little.

Harvey starts with his feet, since he's already behind Mike, and cuts off strips of bondage tape long enough to wrap around Mike's ankles, then stretch to and wrap around the legs of the couch. He takes the tape and the scissors around the couch, crouches down to do Mike's wrists. He leaves Mike enough play to leave his hands flat or grip the edge of the couch, but not enough to stand up.

"Okay?"

This isn't about caring about Mike. This is about playing safe, which reflects on him and his reputation, and Harvey very much cares about that.

Mike tugs at the restraints, both sets, and his spine curves all the way over, going loose, when they don't give. "Yeah, I think so. I've never done this, so I don't know what it's supposed to be like."

"If it's not pinching or cutting off circulation and you don't need out, it's okay."

"Yeah," Mike says. "It's okay."

"Good." Harvey goes around the couch, behind Mike, and drops the tape back into the box, puts the scissors down next to it where they won't get lost. "I'm going to blindfold you."

Mike huffs when Harvey wraps the cloth around his head. "It's not like I can see you from here."

"Not the point." Harvey slaps Mike's hip, feeling the jerk of Mike's body and stepping back to watch his palm print come up red on Mike's skin.

"That wasn't a flogger."

Harvey almost laughs. "Maybe I should have gagged you instead."

"You like hearing me talk, admit it."

Harvey picks up the flogger, adjusts the weight of it in his hand. "I'm going to like hearing you beg." He hits Mike, just after he says it, and gets a gasp instead of a smart remark. The smart remarks are why he hired Mike, but it's not what this is about. This is about making Mike stop thinking.

Harvey doesn't hit hard. He's not one for pulling his punches, but he wants this to last. He wants it to work. And he wants to hit somebody. Finding women to fuck is a lot easier than finding people to do this to. It's been a while.

Mike starts swearing, eventually, cursing Harvey out when it gets to the point where Harvey's lighter blows are piling up into something that has to hurt.

Then he stops, and audibly inhales between blows, and says, between the next two, "Fuck me. Please."

Harvey stops, puts his hand on Mike's hip, digs his thumb into the reddened flesh of Mike's ass. "You think you've been good enough for that?"

"Jesus, Harvey, I don't know." Mike jerks on the restraints, but his spine stays loose, curved over the back of the couch. "Have I?"

Harvey bends over and runs his lips down a stretch of Mike's spine.

Mike's voice breaks over his name - of course it's that and not the flogging that really does it for him - and Harvey exchanges the flogger for lube and a condom. He's careful about prepping Mike. He's not sure how far the "never done this" thing goes, and this isn't the part where he wants to hurt Mike. This is the part where he wants to make Mike beg for more and come so hard it does the last work of wiping out whatever's going on in his brain.

Mike begs, before Harvey thinks he's ready to take him, says, "Please," over and over again. Says, "I'll be good, I promise, please just fuck me." Says, "Harvey," like he means something other than just Harvey's name.

The condom's easy, sliding into Mike is easy, holding onto his hips and feeling the heat of where Harvey hit him is easy. Making Mike wait is not.

But making Mike wait means he loses even Harvey's name, until he's just making noise, and that's when Harvey stops making him wait. If there's nothing left in his head, Harvey's done his job, and now he can take his reward.

Mike is tight, and hot, and trying to rub his cock into the leather back of Harvey's couch. It doesn't take long, and Harvey says, "You're going to come," and only has to snap his hips into Mike's three more times after Mike does as he's told.

Harvey takes care of the condom first, zips up his pants. He looks at the line of Mike's spine that's so loose it might as well not even be bone and cuts him out of the tape instead of unwinding it. One of the advantages to making obscene amounts of money is the ability to buy new bondage tape whenever he wants.

The last thing in his box is a pack of wet wipes; he uses one on Mike, one on the couch, and has to take all of Mike's weight when he gets him to stand.

"Oh, yeah," he says, when he takes off the blindfold and meets the glazed look in Mike's eyes, "that worked. Come on, genius brain that doesn't turn off. Let's get you horizontal."

Mike laughs. "That's funny because you already fucked me."

Harvey rolls his eyes. Downside to making the genius's brain turn off is that then his brain is turned off.

Harvey gets him to the bedroom anyway, and lowers him down onto the side of the bed where he pulled the covers back earlier.

"Wow," Mike says, turning onto his side and hugging one of Harvey's pillows. "This is really soft."

"You bet it is. I'm going to the kitchen. Don't move."

In the kitchen, Harvey gets two bottles of water and a glass of orange juice.

"You're going to have to sit up," he says.

Mike makes a face when he does. "Ow."

Harvey gives him the orange juice and cracks open both bottles of water. "Drink that. Don't spill it on my sheets." He puts one bottle on Mike's side of the bed. "This is here if you need it." He drinks the other bottle in long pulls as he changes out of his suit and into pajama pants and an old t-shirt.

"You got clothes. Do I get clothes?" Mike asks.

"Do you want clothes?"

Mike puts the empty glass next to the full water bottle and lies down. "No."

"All right then." Harvey turns out the lights and gets into the other side of the bed. "Go to sleep."

"I bet you're not a cuddler."

"No," Harvey says. He pushes Mike's arm to make the point. "You still have the Carlson agreement to proof in the morning. Get some sleep."

"Yes, sir," Mike says, and then he laughs again. "Is that, like, a thing for you?"

And he used to be like this all the time, when he was getting high. "No. If you're not going to sleep, at least be quiet so I can sleep."

"Harvey," Mike says, after he's been quiet for a while and Harvey's starting to think it's safe to go to sleep, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Harvey says. "Stop keeping your problems from me. I'm the best closer in the city. I think I can handle the problems of one little associate."

"Like a hill of beans."

The scary part is that Harvey has no trouble following that. "But neither of us has to get on a plane."

Mike groans. "Does that make me Victor Laszlo? Because I know you're going to want to be Bogart."

"Of all the hotel rooms in the world."

Mike makes an amused noise. He's already starting to sound less stoned. "I'm not sure I want to be Bergman either."

"I thought you could pull that off."

That gets the amused noise again.

"Go to sleep, kid, before you undo all the hard work I've done."

"Can you really call me 'kid' after you've fucked me?"

"I'm the guy who gave you a job, turned off your brain, and then fucked you. I can call you whatever I want."

"When you put it like that." He's still talking, but at least he's starting to sound a little muffled, like he's putting at least half his face into one of Harvey's pillows, probably drooling on it in the process. The things Harvey puts up with.

*

Mike sleeps through Harvey getting up, taking a shower, getting dressed, and making coffee, all of which he does without making any effort to be quiet. Harvey stands next to Mike's side of the bed, coffee in hand, and looks down at him. That doesn't wake him up either.

"Mike." Harvey hates to raise his voice, but he brings the decibel level up a little. "Mike."

That works, for a value of works that includes Mike groaning into the pillow he's probably still drooling over.

"Wake up."

"All right, I'm awake."

Harvey waits while he rolls over.

"Oh, God, my ass."

"Forget your ass. How's your head?"

Now Harvey has to wait while Mike considers that.

"Quiet," Mike says. "In order."

"Good," Harvey says. "You have fifteen minutes before you have to get out. Shower's that way." Harvey points his coffee cup in the direction of the bathroom.

"Wow," Mike says, sitting up and wincing a little, "you're really not one for afterglow."

"You got _Casablanca_ in the afterglow," Harvey says. "Now it's the morning after, and I have to leave in fifteen minutes to get to the gym before I head to the office."

Mike lies down again. "Then I don't have to be anywhere for at least an hour and a half."

"Yes, you do. You have to be out of here."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not leaving you alone in my condo for an hour. You're down to twelve minutes. I have no problems pushing you out the door naked and unshowered."

Mike gets out of bed. "I'm doing this under protest," he says as he walks past Harvey.

Harvey resists the urge to aim a swat at his ass and goes to the kitchen instead.

"Here," he says, when Mike joins him eleven and a half minutes later.

Mike takes the travel mug from him. "Coffee? You do care."

"I can always take it back."

Mike pulls the mug out of his reach. "Mine now."

Harvey points at the elevator. "We're leaving. Now."

Mike rolls his eyes, but goes, which is all Harvey really needs out of this situation.

"Hey," Mike says, when the elevator doors close on them. He steps close to Harvey, closer, and then he's kissing him, once. "Thank you. I mean it."

"You're welcome," Harvey answers evenly. "Next time tell me before it gets this bad."

"What if I want it to be like that?"

"Then you just might find out if the old joke is true." Harvey steps out of the elevator.

"What joke?"

"The masochist says, 'Hurt me.' The sadist says, 'No.'" Harvey smiles at Ray, gets into the car, and doesn't look back when they leave Mike on the sidewalk.


End file.
